Sass Master Hypothetical Meteorological Agency/Outlook
This page is where the SMHMA releases all advisories for ongoing weather events worldwide. The center initiates advisories, watches, and warnings on all active land-based storm systems in the Americas, and globally tracks all active tropical cyclones. Updates are issued once daily for all areas. Tropical Outlook North Atlantic 000 ABNT20 KSMWC 192469 TWOAT TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK SMWC SASS MASTER WEATHER CENTER CLEVELAND OH 1500 UTC SAT AUG 27 2016 For the North Atlantic.....Caribbean Sea, and Gulf of Mexico: 1. A surface low embedded within a tropical low has come ashore near Cameron, Louisiana. The low appears to be rapidly disorganizing and is losing convection as evident on the latest satellite imagery, which showcases a rather disheveled and unimpressive appearance. Development into a tropical depression or storm is highly unlikely due to the system's proximity to land. This system is currently moving to the north-northeast at 7 knots, and is expected to continue this general motion throughout today and the overnight hours. Torrential rainfall is a potential threat with this system as it progresses inland, as southwestern Louisiana may see upwards of ten to fifteen inches of rain. A Flash Flood Watch is currently in effect for the Cameron Parish of Louisiana. A Flash Flood Warning maybe required later today. All residents throughout this parish should continue to monitor the progression of this storm. * FORMATION CHANCE THROUGH 48 HOURS.....LOW...NEAR ZERO CHANCE * FORMATION CHANCE THROUGH FIVE DAYS....LOW...NEAR ZERO CHANCE Next update at 1500 UTC...7:00 PM EDT...tomorrow. In the meantime, special advisories maybe issued should conditions warrant. For further information, or updates on severe weather watches/warnings, please monitor the products provided by your local National Weather Service. $$ FORECASTER SASSMASTER NNNN South Atlantic THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE SOUTH ATLANTIC AT THIS TIME East Pacific THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE EAST PACIFIC AT THIS TIME Central Pacific 000 ABNT20 KSMWC 192469 TWOAT TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK SMWC SASS MASTER WEATHER CENTER CLEVELAND OH 2300 UTC THURS AUG 25 2016 For the Central Pacific: 1. A localized area of disturbed weather spawned by the Intertropical Convergence Zone has recently acquired a low-level circulation. Mid-latitude westerlies are now prevailing on the south side of the disturbance according to the most recent satellite loops. Due to very favorable environmental and atmospheric conditions, this disturbance has gained a HIGH chance of development through both 48 hours and five days. Most models develop this system into a powerful hurricane within five days, most likely crossing over into the Western Pacific upon traversing the International Date Line. This system is currently no threat to land. * FORMATION CHANCE THROUGH 48 HOURS.....HIGH...SEVENTY PERCENT CHANCE * FORMATION CHANCE THROUGH FIVE DAYS....HIGH...ONE HUNDRED PERCENT CHANCE Next update at 2300 UTC...7:00 PM EDT...tomorrow. In the meantime, special advisories maybe issued should conditions warrant. For further information, or updates on severe weather watches/warnings, please monitor the products provided by your National Weather Service. $$ FORECASTER SASSMASTER NNNN West Pacific THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE WEST PACIFIC AT THIS TIME Mediterranean THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE MEDITERRANEAN AT THIS TIME North Indian Ocean THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE NORTH INDIAN AT THIS TIME Southwest Indian Ocean THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE SOUTHWEST INDIAN AT THIS TIME South Pacific THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE SOUTH PACIFIC AT THIS TIME Australian Region THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE AUSTRALIAN REGION AT THIS TIME Severe Weather Outlook - United States NO WATCHES OR WARNINGS AT THIS TIME Severe Weather Outlook - Canada NO WATCHES OR WARNINGS AT THIS TIME Severe Weather Outlook - Mexico NO WATCHES OR WARNINGS AT THIS TIME Severe Weather Outlook - Caribbean NO WATCHES OR WARNINGS AT THIS TIME Severe Weather Outlook - Central America NO WATCHES OR WARNINGS AT THIS TIME Category:Sassmaster15